You're Mine
by Loner72
Summary: Yandere GoM X Reader One-shots LEMON (Don't like then don't read)
1. Aomine

You did not want to be here with him, but he convince you to stay here with him, at first, when you got here he wasn't acting so strangely. He would smile at you and make funny comments, "Well, look at Ms. Smartypants, thinking you're better than me huh? Hmm, I am way better than you in BasketBall," His smile grew wider.

"Ok, you might be good in BasketBall, but someone will beat you one day, Aomine," He looked at you questioningly and you tried to avoid eye contact and he did something that you wouldn't expect him to do, he push you against the wall.

He begins to place butterfly kisses down your neck. You let out a soft moan at the sensation.

"How interesting, I've never heard you make such a noise like that before," He breathed. "It's so cute...I wonder if I touch you here"—his hands wandered down to your lower body—"will you make the same noise?"

You bite your lip, trying to suppress your moans, but he nibbles harder.

"A-Aomine," you whimper, "Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything to deserve this."

He smirks. "Well, it's because of you that I'm in love with someone."

"If that's the case, then why do you have me?"

"Because you're the one I'm in love with."

He pushes you down onto the ground, ripping your clothes off in the process. You struggle to get away from him, but he holds you still. Just moments later, you feel his hands going under your skirt until something presses at your entrance. Without waiting, he pushes three fingers inside of you.

"Aah! S-Stop Aomine, p-please let me go." He chuckles lightly, grabbing your chin harshly as he brings your faces closer together.

"I don't think so. You can't tell me what to do, so why don't you just sit right there and enjoy this, hm?" He presses your lips together and shoves his tongue in your mouth.

As he continues to violate your mouth, you wonder why this is happening to you. How did you get into this situation?

–-

4 months ago...

–-

"Hey Dai-chan, we got a new member today!" Momoi shouted excitedly. You were shy, so you shifted nervously as you moved to stand behind her. "Come see her, okay? I know you'll like her."

As Aomine glances up, you both stare at the other's face. He looked away after a while, but you were blushing the whole time—no one has ever stared at you for so long like that.

He walked towards you and Momoi until he was only a few inches away from you. He took one more glance at you before saying, "Your breasts are big, you have a nice ass and your face isn't too bad either." It took a minute for you to process everything that he said. No one has ever been so straightforward with you, so you were easily flustered.

"Dai-chan, don't talk to her like that!" Momoi scolded as she hit Aomine hard on his arm. She turned to you and smiled. "Don't mind him, that's just how he acts when he likes someone," she explains. "You guys would make a cute couple! Just be careful, he's always thinking with his dick so he might hurt you."

Your eyes widen and you swallow hard. "M-Momoi, don't say stuff like that..." you whine softly, avoiding eye contact with Aomine. Little did you know, your voice was so kind and sweet that the taller boy felt his heart skip.

You could feel him staring at you again, so you decided to hurry up and leave. "I-It was nice meeting you Aomine-senpai!" After bowing and smiling, you walked away nervously.

Aomine wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he knew that he wanted to hold you and claim you as his.

–-

Currently...

–-

Aomine licks his fingers, savoring the taste of your juices as he smirks at how good you look. With lust-filled eyes, his tongue moves over his lips as he thinks of how much he wants to ravish your body, the thought of you not wanting him not registering in his mind.

His movements made you shudder involuntarily, and you try talking him out of it again. "P-Please, Aomine," you plead, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I already told you, you didn't hurt me," he said simply, his frustration barely hidden. "I'm in love with you, so I'm going to make you mine."

Out of fear and desperation, you bite his hand and get up to run as he curses to himself. You had no idea what you were doing, but you knew what would be coming your way if you stayed so you took the chance and kept running.

"So you're going to make me run for it, huh?" He smirked to himself, a sinister look in his eyes. "Challenge accepted! Come here my little (Y/n)-chan~" he sang, springing up to chase after you. There was no way he would let you go so easily...he was convinced that he loved you.

And he won't let anyone get near his prize.


	2. Aomine(Mines Forever)

"Where are you (Y/n)-chan? I know you're in here... I was just thinking that we could have a little fun since it's just the two of us locked in here all night long, don't you agree?" You can hear Aomine continue to call out for you. He's been searching high and low for you, but has yet to come across your hiding spot.

"You're really making me work for it, huh?" He laughed out loud, still determined to find you. "That's so cute of you, my sweet... it'll be worth it once I get my hands on you. If you come out now, I promise I won't be rough," he vowed, obviously lying.

You didn't know what to do—it was cold, and you were so scared you wanted it to stop. The way Aomine was acting made you shiver, even more so when you thought about what would happen to you if you got caught. Too tired to think about what you knew was coming, you shook your head to clear your mind. Unfortunately, you were so focused on your thoughts that you didn't hear him sneak up on you, and by the time you noticed it was too late.

You shrieked as he grabbed you by the hair, picked you up and threw you on the desk. The breath was knocked out of our body, and as you recovered, he moved to tie your wrists and ankles to the edge of the desk. When he was done, Aomine looked lovingly into your eyes as he pushed your hair out of the way. You winced at the contact, desperate to get away, but too constricted to move.

"You have been a naughty girl," he drawled, moving his hand to cup your cheek. "No worries—I'll make sure to hand down your punishment and love each moment of it too."

As much as Aomine wanted to savor the moment, he couldn't control himself and gave in to ripping off all your clothes. Your shirt, skirt, panties—all of it was strewn across the room until you were left naked and vulnerable.

"Wow, you look so much better without any clothes on," he commented, his hands caressing the sides of your body against your will. "Where should I start? Maybe I should go for your breasts"—you hold back a whimper as he moves to cup them—"but I might as well take my time since we have all night."

Tears begin leaving your eyes and rolling down your cheeks. You didn't want this and begged him to stop, but he never listen to you. Screams tore from your throat over and over again as he kept saying the same thing:

"I won't let you go, you're mine (Y/n)-chan, I love you..."


	3. Akashi

**Akashi**

"Why are you screaming? All I am doing is showing you just how much I love you," His hot breath blew against your neck, "Can't you see? We're destined to be together," His tongue traces over your neck. You tried to push him off, but he tightened his grip on you.

"A-Akashi, stop this right n-now, y-you're not the type of person to do this," You tried to sound strong like you always have, but the way he is pinning you down right now makes you nervous.

"Hmm, that may be true," He unbutton your shirt as he spoke, "But when I see someone who has my interest, I _must __have them_, but you see," He whispers in your ear, "You're different, the way you smile makes me quiver and your face makes my world, so much better. That's why I want you all to _myself_ no one but me can see your smile and hear your joyous laugh, I love so much," He nibble on your neck, leaving bite marks all over you.

"I need no I want you here with me and only me, say you're mine," His head rested on your breast, a smirk curled around his face. You gulped, he seemed so intimidating right now, your body started to shake from fear.

"N-no, I am not y-yours and you're not m-mine, so l-let me go," You tried to move one more time, but suddenly you felt a sharp pain in your neck, you glance up to see that he has scissors against your neck.

"Unless you want to experience pain, I'll stop moving if I was you," Your eyes widen to what he said and you knew he always keep his word, so if he is going to cut you he means it, "Now, I can be gentle towards you, but then I can be rough on you as well," He removed one hand from your wrist to undress himself, after he finishes taking off his clothes, he cuts the remaining of your uniform off and your panties.

"N-no, don't do it, Akashi pleased-mm," He rams your lips into his, you can feel him biting your bottom lip, asking for permission, but you refuse to allow him in. He frowns and used his free hand to cup your breast, causing you to moan. He took this chance to shove his tongue inside of your mouth, His tongue moving around your mouth, making every inch his own. He removes his lips from yours and licks you from your neck to your stomach and then he stops.

This action made you look up, thinking that he might have changed his mind, "A-Akash-.."

"Open your legs wider," His Heterochromia eyes made contact with your (e/c), "I said open your legs up wider, and that's an order!" You shrieked and slowly open your legs up a bit more while pulling your hands up to your face.

"Good girl, now move your hands, I want to see your beautiful face," You felt his scissors trace over your hands and you immediately removed them. "Now, look at me," You glance up at him and you saw a small smirk across his face, "Now, do not worry, this won't hurt at all," He inserted two fingers inside of you and started to rub circles around your clit.

"A-Akashi, s-stop I-I-Ah!" You moan out loud, causing him to lick his lips in excitement, hearing you moan made his heart race. You try to suppress your moans, but he speeds up his pace. You felt your stomach twisting and turning, your body could not handle the pleasure anymore and you cum.

"Cute," The only word that slip out of his mouth was a 'cute' and you looked away, "Now, this will definitely hurt, but it shouldn't since I prepared you already," you did not know what he meant by that until he push himself inside of you. You cried out in pain mix with pleasure while he let out a small groan. He began to thrust slowly inside of you, "Wrap your legs around me," You slowly listen to him and did what you were told to do. He starts thrust faster hitting your soft spot causing you to moan slightly, but he want's to hear you more and he plant kisses down your neck sucking and nibbling on your soft skin.

You grip his shoulders, trying to ease the feeling in your stomach, but that did not work. Moans started to come out of your mouth and he can feel himself coming, one final thrust and you felt something lukewarm enter your body.

"Now, you're mine, and you'll always belong to me and only me,"


	4. Kuroko

"Kuroko-kun, are you ok? You have been acting strange lately, maybe you're not feeling well," You wonder what could be wrong with your friend, he hasn't been acting himself, he has been acting very strangely towards you.

He would make small gestures that indicate he wants your attention; he would take your hand and look at you, he never did stop unless you said something about it, when you would study with him, he would accidentally brush his hand against your chest, you thought it was just an accident, so you thought nothing more of it.

But strange things began to happen, sometimes you felt someone was watching you, but when you look on one was there. You would receive strange gifts saying _'I love you please pay attention to me'_. You never thought it was Kuroko because you always pay attention to him.

"(Y/n)-chan, can I tell you something important?" Your thoughts were interrupted by Kuroko, you look at him, curious about what he has to say because he usually never ask you questions.

"Sure, Kuroko-kun," He looks at you and a small smile appear on his face.

"I really like that you pay attention to me," He crawls closer to you as he spoke, "And I really love how you pay attention to me and only me, but sometimes when you're not paying attention to me, I get kind of mad," Your faces are inches apart, his lips are so close to yours. Your heart is racing, having him so close to you like this makes you nervous.

His blue eyes make you shiver, "But, you know what? I am not mad anymore because I know you're mine. I love you (Y/n)-chan do you love me back?"

"No, I want you to think of me as your boyfriend," He pins you down, so he is on top of you, "I'm sorry, but I can't hold back my feelings for you anymore, I really love you," His lips made contact with your skin as he plant soft kisses along your neck, his body is so close to you, you can actually hear his heartbeat, "(Y/N)-chan will you please accept my feelings for you?"

"N-No, Kuroko-kun and I'm leaving, get off of me," You push him back and grab your bag. You were walking down the stairs, but you heard footsteps coming from behind you and you guessed that he must have followed you.

"(Y/n)-chan please wait," you did not turn around to pay attention to him, "(Y/n)-chan please, just look at me I re-..."

"No! Stop this Kuroko, you know me and Kagami are going out, yet you continue to tell me that you have feelings for me. I do not like you, we're just friends," You yelled angrily at him and you could have sworn you saw a tear run down his eyes.

"Why won't you accept me? Am I not good enough? No, that can't be, you love me right? You do not mean what you say," He walks closer to you and you started to take small steps back, "I know you really love me, but you just don't want to hurt Kagami-kun, right? Well, I can take care of him if you want me to," Your back is now against the wall and now he's so close to you, you can hear him breathe.

"I love you and I want you to be mine," His lips collide with yours, he threw your bag to the side and pinned you against the wall he removed his lips from yours, "No, one can touch you only me. I am the only boy you'll ever talk to. You're mine forever and keep that in mind (Y/n)-chan,"


	5. Kise

**Kise**

You just got home from work and it has been an exhausting day and all you really want to do is go to bed. You parked your car and enter your house, but an unexpected guest was waiting for you on the couch.

"Kise, why are you in my house? You know what, forget it, just get out of my house," He pouted like a sad puppy being rejected by his master.

"(Y/n)-cchi is so mean! I was only here because I missed you~ Let's hang out together-..." You cut him off.

"No, I just got home from work and I am not in the mood to deal with you Kise, now get out and go home," You knew once you have rejected Kise once then that will only make him want to stay more, you sigh if only he was a real dog then he'll listen to your order.

"(Y/n)-cchi, I have something to tell you," Your back is turned so you did not see him coming from behind you until you felt strong arms wrap around your waist, "(Y/n)-cchi~ I've missed you so much," He rubs his cheek with yours.

"Kise if you do not stop this instant, I will have no choice, but you hit you and you would not like that now will you?" He still did not let you go instead he turns you around so that both your faces can meet.

"I have something to tell you, I love you (Y/n)-cchi," You gave him a very confused look, he has never acted so serious before. He always had that goofy grin on his face and he would be in a cheerful mood, but right now, his voice was so serious and he did not have a smile on his face.

"Uh, Kise, I understand that you love to goof around, but I don't feel like playing around and besides I have a husband remember? By the way, he should be here soon," You look at you watch and see that its eight ten, which means Himuro, your husband, should be home soon.

"I killed him," You did not know what to say, sure he has played a lot and joked around with you, but this time he has pushed it.

"Kise! I'm not joking around so stop it already!"

"I am not joking around either (Y/n)," He pushes you closer to his body, "I killed him because he doesn't deserve you,"

"And you do? Look, Kise there's something wrong with you, I'll just cal-..." You were silenced by his lips clashing with yours, he push you to the couch and got on top of you, "K-Kise what the hell is the matter with you? Get the heck off of me," He only looked into your eyes, he took your hand and placed it on his heart.

"My heart beats faster when I'm with you. Every time I see you or even when I hear your voice, my stomach grows butterflies. I get so nervous around you I don't even know what to do anymore," He bends down and starts licking your neck, you were about to slap him, but he used one hand to pin both of your hands up to your head and continues to lick you.

"I-If you k-keep this up H-Himuro will come in and he'll k-kill you," You tried to hold back those sounds you hated to make, but it was hard not to do. All of sudden he stopped and looked down at you.

"Let me show you something," He pulled you up and got a tight grip on your shoulders, "You want to see your husband, well here he is," He pointed over to the kitchen and you could see your husband dead body laying on the floor.

"Y-You r-really did kill him, n-no it's not fair Himuro no I-I," Tears started to come down your eyes, he wiped them away with his hand.

"Don't cry (Y/n)-cchi, this is better right? Now we can be together, without anyone bothering us," He cup your face and brought it closer to his, "I promise to always make you happy, we'll be together forever," He brought your lips with his.


	6. Kagami(Special Chapter)

**Chapter is unable to be accessed right now... **


	7. Special Chapter

**Chapter is unable to be accessed right now... **


	8. Murasakibara

"Miss (Y/n), we're doing sex Ed class, not an art class, if you continue to mess up you'll be receiving an F. Now, since you haven't been listening to my lessons someone has to tutor you, let's see um Murasakibara would you please teach (Y/n) the lessons we have been learning after school?" You weren't expecting this to happen. Usually he would make you stay after school, but this time you have a tutor.

You actually didn't know Murasakibara, all you knew is that he likes snacks and he plays for Yosen basketball team nothing more. You take a peek over your shoulder to look at him and he is actually staring at you.

It makes you blush a little that he is looking at you 'that' way, "Sure, I don't mind teaching (Y/n)-chin." Murasakibara said in his normal boring tone. You thought he would probably say 'no', but you guess you were wrong.

So after class, he came directly up to you and the plan. "After school, I'll take you to my house and I'll tutor there. See you later (Y/n)-chan." You froze why did he just call you '(Y/n)-chan'? He never ever called you that, actually he never talks to you, this was the first time he said something to you. Your gut was telling you that something isn't right, but you just ignore it and went to your next class.

You had every class with Murasakibara and he would stare at you non-stop. You thought it was cute at first, but then it started to annoy you. So, you plan to ask him when you two get to his house.

-Time skip-

It's after school and all Yosen students go places with their friends, boyfriends while you stand right here and wait for a certain purple headed giant to come. "What's taking him so long? I thought he said he wanted to tutor me 'sigh' I guess I should go home," You started to walk away, but someone grabs your arm, you turn to see that it was Murasakibara.

"Sorry, if I was late, I had to take care of something. Come on, let's get to my house," There it is again that same feeling you had from earlier, it's an uneasy feeling that you have and you really can't shake it off. Once more you just let it go and walk with Murasakibara.

Along the walk, you thought he was staring at you, but every time you took a peek he is staring straight ahead. You were about to say something, but he cut you off. "We're here, come in (Y/n)-chin,"

You are surprised that his place is really big from the; big TV to the small and large purple couches, "(Y/n)-chin, we're studying in my room," You look confused why did it have to be his room? When you asked he just said that 'it's more conformable' and it turn's out that his room is conformable. You wanted to talk to him, but you are too occupied with staring at his room.

Murasakibara watches as you took a look around his room in amazement, he smiled at the way you looked. He thought it was a great time to do his plan. "(Y/n)-chin I have to tell you something," The next thing you knew is that you are pinned up on the bed with him hovering over you.

"W-What are y-you doing Murasakibara-san, we're supposed to be studying so please get-mm" You blush when he pressed his lips against yours. He licks your bottom lip, asking for permission. Of course you didn't not allow him in, he uses his free hand to squeeze your breast, you let out a small moan and he slid his tongue inside of your mouth.

Murasakibara, on the other hand, explore your mouth with the twist and turns of his new territory. He touches a certain spot in your mouth to make you moan, just what he wants to hear coming from you. He pulled away and smile down at your wonderful figure. "(Y/n)-chan looks so cute, I really like how you look right now it makes me turn on even more,"

He whispers in your ear, you tried to wiggle out of his hold, but he grip you tighter. Without knowing anything he tore your clothes off and his own too, he bent down and kiss your neck lightly sucking and nibbling at the same. You suppress your moan, but he wouldn't allow you to do that. He pull away from you, "I think I want to play with (Y/n)-chan~" You didn't know what he meant by that, but when he went to your lower part and took off your panties you quickly understood.

"N-no Murasakibara p-please don't do that I'm begging you to stop," He refuse to listen to you after he removes your underwear he spread you legs open and place two fingers inside of your entrance. You body stiffen up while pleasure washes over your body. "Ah, M-M-Murasakibara I-I don't want this p-please stop," You moan loudly when he place another finger inside of you and began to pump them in and out.

"(Y/n)-chan is so wet, I wonder how you taste," You couldn't hold it in anymore you cum he pulled his fingers out and lick them. "Awe you do taste good~" He then pull down his boxers and slowly went straight inside your entrance you let out a small gasp as he start to thrust. Your body is responding to his thrusts and you grip the bed trying to hide your moans.

He saw this and decided to pick you up and wrap your legs around his waist he cup your chin and brought you into a rough kiss. He bite your lip and shove his tongue into your mouth. His tongue moving everywhere in your mouth, not leaving a spot untouched.

Warm tears start to fall from your face you didn't want this, you knew you should have listened to your gut, but you refuse to listen to it. He pulls away from the kiss to lick your tears away. "Don't cry (Y/n)-chan you'll never have to leave me because I got rid of all your family and your friends, so now no one will come looking for you. Now your mine forever,"


	9. Midorima

Midorima and you met when you were out buying a lucky item and it seemed like the both of you had the same zodiac sign, he, at first, really wanted to make you pay since you took his lucky item, but once he fully looked at your face that's when he fell in love with you, your (e/c) color sparkle in the sunlight along with your hair. Everything about you made his heart beat and his hands sweaty.

He never felt these feelings before, he wants to express them to you, so he decided to make you his.

Three days after you met him, he calls you over to his house for a study session. The both if you loved (fav subject) and that's why he thought maybe you two can be together and this can be his chance to tell you how he feels.

You sat on his bed looking through (fav subject) book and then suddenly you found yourself lying on the floor. As he got closer to you, his lips attacked your neck, kissing and biting it as he left marks on it. Your eyes widened with surprise, not able to say a word.

"I-I…" He startled, this wasn't like him at all. "I want… you to be mine tonight, the whole you," He said as his hands gripped onto your shirt, resisting his urge to lift it up.

You could not believe this, he is about to do _that_ to you. The moment this processed in your mind, you tried to get away, but he brought you back down to the ground.

As he started to kiss your neck once again, a little cry of pleasure escaped your lips, his big hands still gripping onto your shirt, but starting to lift it a bit, you tried to push him off, but he tighten his grip on you, he chuckle and then he got rid of your shirt and started to work on your bra. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving the both of you topless.

"(F/n)? Do you… Do you want to do this?"

"N-No, get off of me, stop this right now Midorima," He sighed and just continue to do what he wants to do, clearly not listening to you.

He leaned down trailed kissed along your neck then moved down, and all along your stomach. You moaned with pleasure the whole time. He paused at the beginning of your jeans and panties, glancing at you with a smirk plastered on his face. His fingers slowly got rid of the both. He got back up and lean into you, giving you a long passionate kiss, his tongue playing with yours.

Once he pulls back he went straight to his boxers, hesitating for a second he took a look at your wonderful figure; you looked like angle to him, he still continue to pull his boxers off. After bring them down to expose his manhood, your eyes widened, he is really going to 'make you his' tonight.

He looked away. "I-it's not that I'm going to enjoy this, b-but I'm going to try to n-not be too rough on you…" he startled. Was He being tsundere at a time like this? Even so, he still had a comment that he is going to keep.

"Midorima, what y-you're doing is wrong, so please stop." You said, trying to squirm away once again, but he held you down, one of his free hands traveled down your body, you thought he was going to grips something, but this time his fingers entered you, preparing you for his big member.

"A-are you ready? I think it's time." He asked you, you looked up at him; your eyes completely glazed over with pleasure and you saw the lust in his.

His member slowly entered you as a sharp pain went through your body, causing your back to arch slightly. "Does it hurt badly? I'll t-try to go a l-little easy on you."

After about a minute, you nodded your head, and he started thrusting. He moved back and forth as you let out cries of pleasure. Soon his whole member was inside you, and you felt sharp pain going through your body once again, but it couldn't compare to the amounts of pleasure you preferred.

You soon felt you were getting close to your climax; he was close to his own as well. "(f/n), I…" You let out small moans. He started to go faster, wanting the both of you to feel the biggest pleasure yet, which he succeeded.

"A-ah," You cried out in pleasure as you reached your climax. He moaned out your name in response, having his climax a moment after yours.

"You're mine and don't forget that," He said, as he pull you into a kiss.


	10. Imayoshi

"_Hello (Y-n)-chan, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house today_?" You blinked once and then twice trying to process who was on the phone,

Rolling on your bed you sat up, "Uh, Shoichi? Um yea, I think I can come over, but for what?" You questioned wondering what could he want from you,

_"Just to hang out,"_

"Oh, ok then I'll be coming over just give me a second," Both of you hung up and you arose from your bed and started getting dressed, you walk to your closet getting dressed in a pair of black leggings, a white tank top and a grey T-shirt.

Smiling at yourself you head out of your room and found your mom on the couch reading a book. "Hey, mom I'm going to hang with a friend today." She stopped reading and looked up at you.

"Who would that be?" She questioned as she put a bookmark in the book and closed it.

"Remember Shoichi? I'll be with him today, just to hang out for a little while." Your mother looked at you, a little surprise by this boy named 'Shoichi.'

"I never recall you mentioning him, oh that's right, he is the young man that helped us out the other day. Well, I'm fine with that, so you can go," She grabbed the book once again and opened it shooing you away.

Turning to the door you smiled and grabbed your bag and shoes to open the door and left your home. His house was not far from yours, you both _just happen_ to live next to one another.

Reaching his house in a matter of a few minutes you walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened revealing a PJ clad Imayoshi.

"Didn't want to get dressed, huh?" You giggled and walked into his home heading straight for the living room seeing a blanket on the couch. Looking back at the male you saw him missing. Shrugging you dropped your bag on the floor and plopped yourself on the couch feeling it still warm and comfy.

Sighing in content you grabbed the remote and switched the TV on while waiting for your him to come back.

After a few minutes later, he came back down. You were so glued to the TV, you did not notice him coming back suddenly you felt more weight on you to see him on top of you, "S-Shoichi? What are you doing?" You look at him to see that he is only wearing a towel around his waist,

"I lik-.." He paused for a second, "I love you, (Y/n)-chan," His voice was a little low for your liking. His closed eyes were open a little showing his gray eyes.

"What?" Too shocked to say anything he moved closer to you face and brushed your hair behind your ear before he spoke feeling his hot breath on your neck making you shudder.

"I told _you_, I love you and you're mine and only mine." His hot breath blow against your neck, making your heart race faster. He ran his tongue along your neck making you flinch a little from the contact.

"You're only mine and I'm going to make that happen today." He said under his breath.


	11. Special Request

"Uh, hey Kasamatsu-senpai I-I just wanted to ask y-you a question," You nervously said as you stood in front of Kaijo basketball captain, who had a faint blush spread across his face.

"W-What is it (Y/n)?" He thought you would be confessing to him since all you did was hang out with him, sleep over his house; telling him how much you appreciate him being there for you. You only transfer to Kaijo five weeks ago and when you first came here Kasamatsu was the first person you met. You thought of him as a big brother figure and loved being around him.

He, on the other hand, fall in love with you when he first saw you, to him it was like love, at first sight. He hoped you felt the same way about him. He decided that he'll wait until you felt comfortable at Kaijo and then he'll confess to you, but you had other plans in store.

"I-I, well I was wondering can you ask Moriyama-kun to go out with me, I know I should ask him myself, but I-I can't," Your face heated up from embarrassment and you shyly glanced up at him and saw pain in his eyes.

"W-Why him?" He asked in an aggressive voice which made you wince at the tone he was using. "Answer me (Y/n)!" This was not like him, you knew he would never talk to you like this.

"K-Kasamatsu-senpai is there s-something wrong w-with you?" He felt a pang of guilt as he saw your face terrified of him, but how was he suppose to handle it? He loved you, but you did not love him back.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't myself I think I have been working too hard lately," You gave him a soft smile and hugged him.

"It's alright. And I told you a billion times if you need a break take one," He chuckled at the way you were scolding him, it was actually cute of you, he felt himself falling hard for you every single day.

"I'll tell him later, how about you come to my house today?" You beamed at him.

"Sure! And maybe we can have a sleepover you know just me and you," Those words stuck in his head _'me and you'_ he wished it would come true where it can only be you and him.

-Time Skip-

He finally had an idea where it can be only you and him forever. And it was already starting to get into place. "Kasamatsu-senpai, where are you?" You look through his kitchen to not find him, "I don't want to play hide and seek so just come out already," You walked up to his hoping to find him inside.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, where are you?" You walked fully into the room expecting to see him, "I really-," You felt a sudden pressure of weight on you.

"It took you long enough to find me," You sighed in relief.

"You scared me half to death. Where the hell were you? I thought left me," You shifted around a little trying to get out of his grip. "Um, could you let me go so I can sit up this position is kind of awkward,"

"No." You rose an eyebrow did he just tell you 'no'?

"What did you-," He cut you off by pressing his lips against yours, pushing you down against the bed. He broke away after a few seconds.

"I don't see why you would choose him over me, I thought you loved me," he bent down, kissing you on the lips tenderly again. However, this time there was hunger to his advances, and he tried to deepen the kiss. You refused to give him access to your mouth, however, when you felt his starting to roam around your body, you gasped involuntarily. He slipped his tongue in your mouth, purring in delight as he explored.

"N-nng-mh!" You struggled to get away, but he was so much stronger than you. As soon as he broke apart you started to scream desperately. "HELP! HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" He placed his fingers on your lips.

"Don't worry (Y/n), I won't hurt you because I love you and I'll never let you go," His voice was calm and smoothing the type of voice he would use to comfort you, "I promise I'll never let you go..."


	12. Himuro

**A/n: So I'm going to combine both 'Yandere Collection and 'You're Mine' together. And thank you to the guest who suggested this. **

* * *

><p>"(Yn)-chan have you ever liked someone and they have never returned your feelings back?" Himuro did not dare look over at you since he did not want to meet your gaze, after a few seconds you still have not answered and he thinks that you might think that the answer is a bit inappropriate.

"You do not have to respond to the question, I was just a little curious that's all," He let out a small sigh. "Is it weird for me to ask you such a question?" His eyes wander towards your sleeping figure.

"(Y/n)-chan? Are you awake?" He touched your cheek when he did that you let out a small groan which cause him to chuckle. You open your eyes and saw Himuro laughing a little bit. When both of your eyes lock, you could have sworn you saw a blush on his face.

"Oh, hey Himuro sorry about falling asleep on you like that," You said as you yawn, "Now, what were you saying before I went to sleep?" Himuro froze..Just a mere look at you made his heart thump.

"Nothing at all," You tilt your head ever so cutely, his heart beat faster. 'I have to tell her, now.' He really wants's to tell you, but he's afraid of rejection coming from you. When he first met you, he never thought someone that beautiful existed, it didn't take him long to fall in love with you. Your smiles would make his heart beat, your voice makes his hands sweaty everything about you made him have butterflies inside of his stomach.

"(Y-y/n)-chan, I have to tell you something," He said as he turn his full gaze on you. "I-I love you." He received nothing, but utter silence from you, "P-please say something back (Y/n)."

"I-I have to go sorry Himuro." You ran out towards the door and left him all alone with a broken heart.

Two weeks, you have been avoiding him. Two weeks, he has been alone with the same hurtful feeling and you never once came to check up on him. His heart is broken, but he didn't let that get in his way. He still wants to hang out with you even if it might be awkward. One day, he tries to speak with you.

You were in the classroom with a friend, he's actually really funny and nice too.

"(N/n)-chan, do you want to go to the amusement tomorrow with me?" Jix ( some name I made up) blue eyes look at you happily, "I promise to make it the best time of your life!"

"Ok, ok I'll go, geez you don't have to be too happy." He hugs you tightly, "Oi, stop that or else I'll change my mind," He gulped and place you back on the ground and took your hand.

"Let's eat lunch together (N/n)-chan." You couldn't help, but giggle at how he acts. Jix let out small blush and scratch the back of his head. "Come on, I'm hungry" He pulled you with him out of the classroom, but unknown to the two of you a certain black-haired boy listen to your whole conversation.

He stood there, unable to believe the sight he just saw.

"Why did she choose him? When she should have picked me instead." An emotion that Himuro has never felt in his life overwhelm him, envy. He did not like this feeling, yet he couldn't help, but this feeling. "I want her back, I'm going to make her mine."

And that is a promise that he will keep.

* * *

><p>You wonder why are you in this gym? When you can be at home. Oh, that's right you recall that your friend Jix left a letter on your desk saying: meet him in the gym and that's how you got here.<p>

After a few more minutes of standing in the empty gym, you decide to leave, but someone pulls you against the wall. Once you got a glance on who push you against the wall and you could not believe he did this to you.

"H-Himuro, what are you doing? G-Get off of me," You moan when his hand made its way around your chest, "I-I do not want this," He peeks your lips. You turn your gaze away from him.

"Why are you looking away? I'm only doing this because I want to show you just how much I love you," You were about to protest, but he pressed his lips against yours. The kiss is soft it sent shivers down your spine. He easily slid his tongue inside of your mouth moving around his new territory, you moan at the sensation.

He broke the kiss leaving a line of saliva between your mouth and his. He cupped your chin and looked at you lovingly.

"I love you and I do not want you to forget that." He brought in another kiss.


End file.
